Chucky
"Well John it's been fun, but I gotta go. I have a date with a six year old boy, and you have a date with Death!" ''-'' Chucky Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray is the main antagonist/anti-hero of the Child's Play ''franchise. Chucky is a violent doll that got his soul transferred into him by voodoo. In the first three films, he looks like a normal doll, but in the 4th and 5th films, he has a lot of scars on his face and is usually holding a weapon, showing his violence. Despite his small size, Chucky has the strength of a grown man. He has tried to transfer his soul into others to escape his doll body and get his revenge on the people he fails to do so to or that almost killed him. These people consist of Andy Barclay, Tyler etc. Before the Doll The only time Chucky has appeared in human form was at the beginning of ''Child's Play while being pursued by Mike Norris. Not much is known about Charles Lee Ray before the first film, but it seems that his backstory will be told in the sixth installment, Curse of Chucky. ''Child's Play'' On November 9, 1988, Charles Lee Ray, the notorious "Lakeshore Strangler" was being chased down a street by a cop, Mike Norris, who proceeded to fire on Ray, fatally injuring him. Mortally wounded and bleeding out fast, he uses the Amulet of Damballa to transfer his soul into a Good Guy doll. The resulting explosion from a lightening bolt breaking through the skylight of the store launches Norris through the store, after which he finds Charles' body and he is presumed dead. After the doll was bought by Karen Barclay for a last-minute birthday gift for her son Andy (who names him Chucky), he goes on a killing spree, believing himself to be invincible, until a bullet wound by Norris and a meeting with his voodoo instructor reveal to him that he's becoming human. He attempts to transfer his soul into Andy since he was the first person to whom Chucky revealed his secret, and thus the only person Chucky could transfer his soul to, in accordance with the voodoo spell. However, he's defeated by Norris and Karen, in which he's burned, blown apart, and shot in the heart. ''Child's Play 2'' : : Two years after the first film, Andy has been moved with a foster family while his mother undergoes psychiatric evaluation. According to the Child's Play comics, Detective Norris was threatened into facing dismissal unless he told the authorities that Karen was unstable, though it's possible he was dismissed anyways. Due to the bad publicity, Play Pals Inc, the creators of the Good Guy dolls, decide to rebuild Chucky to check for faults, causing his resurrection and killing a worker in the process. Chucky resumes his search for Andy, eventually leading to the death of Andy's foster father. Andy's immediately blamed for the murder and returned to the orphanage. Soon, Kyle, Andy's foster sister, discovers the truth after finding the other Good Guy destroyed and Chucky missing from the garbage can.After finding her foster mother dead, Chucky takes her hostage to help him find Andy. After they find him and he kills the foster home runner, Chucky brings Andy to the Good Guy factory with Kyle in pursuit. After failing to transfer his soul into Andy's body, Chucky realizes that he is trapped in doll form. In an act of pure rage, he attempts to kill Andy and Kyle, but is instead doused in hot molten plastic after his legs and right hand are severed. The enraged and mangled Chucky is finally killed when Kyle shoves an air hose into the doll's mouth, causing his head to explode. The last scene is a plastic doll head smiling while looking angry. ''Child's Play 3'' In 1998, 8 years after the last film, the Good Guy toys have been restarted after such negative publicity. As the factory is cleaned up, Chucky's remains are removed by a crane, which causes it to seep blood that leaks into the plastic vat, causing the soul of Charles Lee Ray to inhabit a new doll. Chucky is given to the Play Pals CEO to add to his toy-filled apartment and, after being tortured with all the toys, is strangled by Chucky violently. Chucky then uses his corporate files to discover Andy's latest given location, Kent Military School, sent there due to the fact he could not ajust to any foster home he was sent to. Chucky mails himself to the establishment in order to transfer his soul into him, but is opened instead by a boy Ronald Tyler, who was interested in a Good Guy doll. Chucky realizes, because he has a new body, he can divolge his true identity all over again and transfer his soul into Tyler. However, they are caught by the leader of the school, Sgt. Calhoun, who takes Chucky and throws him in the dumpster. Chucky manages to escape by tricking the truck driver into the compacter and crushes him. That night, Chucky tries to kill Andy for both vengeance and to ensure he doesn't mess up the proceedings to occur, and when Andy beats him on the floor, Sheldon, the second-in-command, catches him and takes Chucky. Later, he tries to find Tyler while Andy searches for Chucky, but gets caught in the process. Meanwhile, Tyler is discovered by Kristen De Silva, Andy's love interest, and her friend, who take Chucky and put lipstick on him. Once they flee when they hear Calhoun returning to his office, Chucky awakens in a fit of rage and declares war on everyone at the school, and shocks Calhoun into a heart attack, killing him. The next morning, Andy tries to warn Tyler, but believes he's only jealous. Later, Chucky's discovered by the schools barber, and when he tries to shave his head, he slashes his throat with a straight razor, which Whitehurst, Andy's friend, comes upon and tries to deny upon to Andy. That day, the school's war games are began, with Andy and Tyler on opposing teams. That night, Chucky blows his cover to Tyler while Andy searches for them, eventually both getting captured by the blue team. At the same time, Chucky captures De Silva and uses her as a hostage to draw the red and blue teams together, because he loaded the red team's rifles with live rounds. Once the trade between Tyler and De Silva occurs, the red team appears and opens fire, killing Sheldon. As the teams confront over the discovery, Chucky throws a grenade into the crowd, in which Whitehurst leaps upon, sacrificing his life. Tyler flees from Chucky, with Andy and De Silva in close pursuit. Tyler and Chucky find their way into a nearby carnival, when Chucky captures him and the two go into a haunted house, followed by Andy and De Silva. Once inside, the two groups catch up with one another, during which Chucky shoots De Silva in the leg, wounding her, forcing Andy to take on Chucky alone. Further inside the attraction, this is the point where Chucky unintentionally stands underneath a Grim Reaper statue, resulting in half of his face being sliced off. Tyler's knocked unconsious by a hanging attraction once Andy enters the area, and Chucky takes the chance to transfer his soul. However, halfway through, Andy blows his left arm off with a pistol and shoots him off the mountain of skulls. Once Andy reaches Tyler and wakes him, Chucky leaps on him and sends Tyler nearly over the edge, hardly hanging on. As Andy tries to reach for him, Tyler hands him the pocket knife he gave him earlier, whch he uses to cut off Chuckys remaining hand, and throws him off. Chucky scream as he falls into a propelling fan generating cold air conditioning, slicing him to pieces. Once the police arrive, De Silva is taken away in an ambulance and Andy in a poilce car, leavin both his and Tylers fate unknown. The last shot of the film shows a garbage collector picking up Chuckys remains. ''Bride of Chucky'' Taking place only a month after Child's Play 3, Chucky's pieces had been taken to a confidential evidence footlocker (which suprisingly sits alongside the masks of Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger's Glove and the Chainsaw donned by Thomas Hewitt). Tiffany, the ex-girlfriend of Charles Lee Ray, offers a huge amount of money to a desperate Officer Bailey into acquiring the dismembered pieces of his doll body. She then murders him by slitting his throat for deciding to look at the remains. She brings them back to her trailer, where she rebuilds Chucky in order to resurrect him. At first, nothing appears to happen with the ritual. However, Damien Baylock, a nerd-turned-violent gothic arrives to try and impress Tiffany by showing a fake photograph of him to trick her into believing he gruesomely murdered a man, but she recognizes the nail polish, then notices Chucky's disappeared. After a few failed attempts to get Damien killed by searching for him, it accidentally leads to her bedroom, making him believe he's going to get somewhere. After he gives a small speech about not going anywhere, Chucky pops up behind her, yet not alive, not convincing to Damien. In a last ditch effort to awaken him, she handcuffs him to a bed with Chucky on top of him, watching her dance in a sexy outfit, explaining Chucky's history to him, during which he makes a smart remark about him, in which he springs to life, pulls out his lip ring, and murders him by suffocating him with a pillow, much to Tiffany's delight. Chucky's greeting, however, is cut short when he reveals to Tiffany he was never going to propose to her and the ring she had was one he stole from someone he killed and planed to sell, only caring about transferring his soul. This enrages Tiffany due to all she's done for him, and imprisons him in a wooden crib. However, once she goes too far and falsely agrees to his marriage proposal (instead placing a bridal doll with the ring on a necklace in there with him), he breaks out of the crib while she's in her bathtub and kills her by pushing her TV into it, then gaining further revenge by transfering her soul into the bridal doll itself. After convincing her he's the only one who can help her, he tells her about the Heart of Damballa, the amulet he used as Charles Lee Ray in Child's Play ''to transfer his soul into the original doll, which is what they need to find new bodies. However, it was buried with Charle's corpse in Forest Creek Cemetary, in Hackensack, New Jersey. Due to being dolls, Tiffany hatches a plan to get her neighbor, Jesse, who's trying to find a way to get his girlfriend, Jade, away from her abusive uncle, into taking them there for $1,000, giving him a chance to get Jade away. The two are picked up, but once Jesse arrives to help Jade pack, Chief Officer Warren, her uncle, breaks into his van to plant marijuana, but is killed by Chucky and Tiffany to prevent him thwarting with their plans, hiding him in the trunk. Their next victim is Officer Norton, nicknamed Needlenose by Jesse and his friend David, whom they kill after they pull the couple over and discovers the planted marijuana, by having Chucky stuff a rag into the police car's gas tank. This act actually cripples Jesse and Jade's relationship, as both witnessed it and begin to become suspicious of one another. After an unknown amount of time driving, Jesse believes the time is right and stops at a drive-thru wedding chapel to marry Jade, during which Warren awakens in the van, but is stopped by Chucky after a final stabbing. That night at the Honeymoon Suites nearby, the couple are visited by another one next door, who are secretly thieves and steal their money, enraging Tiffany, who decides to murder them, doing so later that night by thro Seed of Chucky Chucky and Tiffany's son Glen, aptly named Shitface is stolen by a punk rock star turned ventriloquist who tries to revert him to the killer instincts his parents easily possessed. Glen escapes the man psych's clutches and departs for Hollwood where they are filming a movie based on the Chucky and Tiffany murders entilted "''Chucky Goes Psycho" and resurrects them in the film's prop replications with the Damballa enscription on the amulet left with him. Chucky and Tiffany then kill a stage hand. They then escape with "Chucky Goes Psycho" actress Jennifer Tilly. Tiffany expresses interest in transferring her soul into Tilly, while Chucky will get the rapper turned director Redman, and the newly named Glen/Glenda will become the inseminated child they create. Tiffany vows to give up killing for her new son/daughter. However Chucky double crosses the pact and secretly brings Glen to all his murders such as Britney Spears and a nosy paparazzi photographer trailing Tilly because of the Stage Man murder. Tiffany also slips up with the nasty behaviour of Redman towards Jennifer and kills him via disembowling also in front of Glen. Their influence heavily rubs off as Glen decides to become Glenda and become a killer like Chucky. He kills Jennifer Tilly's secret admirer agent Joan. Tiffany leaves Chucky after he soon realizes he wants to be a killer doll for the rest of his life and then snaps and pursues Jennifer Tilly and Tiffany to the hospital where he axes Tiffany in the head, killing her. Glen fires up and martial arts combats.Chucky and then hacks him to death with the same axe. Jennifer Tilly then pats Glen on the back as she as just had twins. Jennifer Tilly is then revealed at her son's brithday party to have been possessed by Tiffany in her last dying moments and Glen has become her son. Meanwhile the other twin Glenda is just under bad influence and has evil thoughts. A maid expresses her worry of this and attempts to quit. She is distracted for only a moment by Glenda watching from outside the window and is then killed by Tiffany in rage with her doll body via breaking her skull. Curse of Chucky Chucky will be going solo in the sixth installment of the film series. Murders Committed by Chucky Child's Play *1. Maggie Peterson: Killed by Chucky at the Barclay apartment while caring for Andy on his birthday via a hammer to the eye socket and a rather nasty fall from the high story window. *2. Eddie Caputo: Killed by Chucky at his hideaway abandoned shelter home on the outskirts of town via incineration from the bullet generated gas explosion. *3. John: Killed by Chucky at his voodoo stricken apartment via Voodoo bone breaking and stabbing. *4. Dr. Ardmore: Killed by Chucky at the hospital where Andy was being evaluated via electrocution from the zapper helmet. Child's Play 2 *1. Worker: Killed by Chucky via eletrocution at the Play Pals. Manufactoring observation room. *2. Mattson: Killed by Chucky via suffocation with a plastic bag inside his car parked outside the Simpson residence. *3. Miss Kettlewell: Killed by Chucky via severe bludgeoning with ruler at the school where Andy was being taught. *4. Phil Simpson: Killed by Chucky via neck snap at the Simpson house in the basment when he desends upon the stairs. *5. Joanne Simpson: Killed by Chucky via throat slit at the house after Phil's death while sowing in the upstairs bedroom. *6. Grace Poole: Killed by Chucky via stabbing to the chest at the orphanage after picking Chucky up. *7. Worker 2: Killed by Chucky via eye crush with Good Guy eye filler machine. Child's Play 3 *1. Sullivan: Killed by Chucky at apartment via strangulation with yo-yo. *2. Garbage Man: Killed by Chucky inside truck via crushing and machine spattering. *3. Colonel Cochrain: Killed by Heartattack from seeing Chucky. *4. Sgt Botnick: Killed by Chucky inside salon in school via razor to throat. *5.Harold Aubrey Whitehurst: Commits suicide to protect Andy and Kristen via jumping on a thrown grenade by Chucky. *6. Brett Campbell Shelton: Killed in the final crossfire by firing men. *7. Security Guard: Unshowingly killed possibly via gunshot by Chucky. Bride of Chucky *1. Damien Baylock: Killed by Chucky at Tiffany's Trailer via removal of chin piercing and suffocation with pillow while bleeding. *2. Tiffany (human body): Killed via electrocution with t.v in bathtub water. *3. Warren Kincaid: Killed by stabbing by Chucky inside Jesse's van. *4. Officer Norton: Killed inside police car via explosion by Chucky. *5. R.V Owners: Unshowingly slit across face by knife. *6. Caretaker: Shot to head by Chucky inside Cemetary. *7. Tiffany (doll body): Stabbed with knife by Chucky inside cemetary. Seed of Chucky *1. Tony Gardener: Decapitated with steel wire by Chucky and Tiffany inside prop room. *2. Britney Spears: Ran off road by Chucky and dies from car explosion. *3. Several Unkown Victims: Killed sometime during the sneek out period with Glen hidden inside upstairs Bedroom closet. *4. Stan: Killed on Jennifer's Bed via knife to chest by Chucky. *5. Tiffany(doll body): Axe to head by Chucky inside Hospital. The deaths of Charles Lee Ray''' '''(Chucky) Child's Play *Gunshot to the chest inside Good Guy Toy Store by Mike Norris (human form). *After being burnt by Andy Barclay and shot apart by Karen Barclay, he gets shot in the heart by Mike Norris (doll form). Child's Play 2 *After losing his hand and both legs, he is inflated with a pipe by Kyle and explodes. Child's Play 3 * After losing a part of his face, and losing both his hands he is sliced to pieces by a propelling fan. Bride of Chucky *Shot to death by Jade Kincaid in Restfield Cemetary. Seed of Chucky * Hacked to pieces with an axe by Glen inside Hospital The Family Tree Gallery Chucky1.jpg|Chucky in Seed of Chucky Chucky8.jpg|Chucky in Bride of Chucky Chucky9.jpg Chucky4.jpg|Chucky in Child's Play 2 Chucky5.jpg Chucky6.jpg|Chucky with a gun Chucky7.jpg Chucky-chucky-25649943-831-548.png Chucky-chucky-25650007-558-320.png|Chucky with a haircliper Chucky-chucky-25649994-400-300.png Chucky-chucky-25649984-445-625.png|Chucky attacking Karen Barclay Chucky-chucky-25649909-1604-2048.png Chucky-chucky-25650014-313-218.png|Chucky with a newspapper of Charles Lee Ray and a good guy doll Chucky-chucky-25649988-409-268.png|Chucky flip the bird Chucky-chucky-25650024-625-934.png|Burned Chucky Chucky-chucky-25649990-445-297.png Chucky-chucky-the-killer-doll-25650906-720-495.png|Chucky and Kyle Chucky-chucky-the-killer-doll-25650904-792-528.png|Chucky and Tiffany Chucky-chucky-25650015-394-509.png Chucky-chucky-25649993-400-378.png Chucky-chucky-25650007-558-320.png New Chucky.png|Chucky in Seed of Chucky ImagesCAJC0PLU.jpg|Chucky has a knife for a hand Get-me-the-F-k-out-chucky-24957107-375-500.jpg|Get me the f**k out Child s play remake to come in 2012.jpg|Chucky and Andy Barclay Chuckys-a-stud-chucky-25649907-900-600.png Chucky-chucky-25650009-498-768.png Charles Lee Ray.jpg|Chucky in Child's Play Chucky-chucky-25649979-1200-803.png Chuckys-a-stud-chucky-25649921-1920-1080.png|Chucky Human Childs Play Remake Poster2 V 3 by Mr Rabba.jpg 500full.jpg Photo-Jeu-d-enfant-Child-s-Play-1988-16.jpg|Chucky about to burn Childs-play-chucky-26975957-600-338.jpg 264603 237683952918027 100000292714516 923555 149284 n.jpg|The best look of chucky Childs-Play-3-chucky-21093582-634-357.jpg Chucky-chucky-25649930-497-750.png|Chucky in Child's Play 3 Chucky2.jpg Childs play remake.jpg File:Image.jpg|thumb|480px Chucky.jpg|Chucky's Full Human Body CHILDS PLAY76.jpg Chucky-chucky-25649937-479-727.png IMG 0541-1-.PNG|karen is holding chucky so andy doesn't think he is a doll|link=google.com Childsplay2resurect.jpg|Chuky Resusitado primera aparecion chuky 2|link=Pagina Category:Chucky Category:Child's Play 1 Characters Category:Child's Play 2 Characters Category:Child's Play 3 Characters Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Seed of Chucky Characters Category:Remake Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Male Characters Category:Killers Category:Living Dolls And Dummies Category:Child's Play 6 Characters Category:1988